As for conventional flag structure, as shown in FIG. 7, which comprises two connecting loops(1)(2) and a clamp(3), Wherein a first connecting loop (1) is connected to an annular recess (6) under the top portion (4) of a flag pole for buttoning up the banner holes (8) of a flag banner (7). A second connecting loop (2) is connected to the annular recess (6) below the clamp (3) fixed on the flag pole (5) moveable by force along the flag pole (5) to adjust the second connecting loop (2) in accordance with the width of the flag banner (7) for buttoning up the lower banner holes (9) of the flag banner (7), enabling connecting loops (1)(2) to rotate with the flying flag banner in different directions and prevent the banner (7) from wrapping around the flag pole (5).